


The College Experience

by that_one_67_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, M/M, Smartass Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_67_impala/pseuds/that_one_67_impala





	The College Experience

“I think you forget that your clothes are more expensive than our dorm room.” Dean chuckled, looking through Castiel’s clothes in the closet.

Cas groaned from the couch. “Not my fault I have a pretentious, snobby, rich ass family, is it?” He snorted, turning the channel.

Dean had been living with this snarky, sarcastic, rich kid for over two months now. At first, he didn’t like him too much. Always around, smartass, rich. He didn’t like that type of person. Then he got to know him. He’s kind. Sweet. He loves to help. Handsome doesn't even begin to cover his looks. He’s got the smallest bit of scruff, but enough that it’s noticeable. He has a strong build, although he hides it with his sweatshirts and the damn trench coat he seems to wear year-round. He has messy black hair that looks so perfect on him, matched with piercing blue eyes. When he looks in them, it’s like looking at the sun underwater. Bright, pure, and overwhelming.

“You know, if you keep growing this thing out, you’re gonna get even hotter and I might have to fuck you.” Cas teased, tugging at Dean’s small beard on his way to the fridge.

Dean froze. Okay what? Cas said that? The fuck?

“Wait, what?” He asked, confused and wondering if he’d heard him right. Cas laughed and shut the fridge door, beer in hand.

“I said, if you keep growing that thing out, I might have to fuck you. You’ll be too damn handsome to resist.” He shot Dean a naughty smirk as he returned to watching his reality show. Go figure.

_ ‘Okay, at least I know he likes me like that.’ _ Dean sighed to himself.  _ ‘Goddammit. Pull yourself together. You sound like a fifteen year old girl.’ _

He sat beside Cas on the couch. He gave him a smile. Cas turned to him. Their faces were merely inches away from each other. Less than an arm’s length. Dean sought the opportunity and moved closer. Cas didn’t think anything of it at first. Then Dean put his arm on the back of the couch, his fingertips grasping Cas’s jaw, the other hand moving to the boy’s hair. He pulled him close and kissed him hard. Cas tensed at first, then closed his eyes with Dean as they moved together. Hips and legs and lips all in the same rhythm.

“I guess I’m keeping my beard.” Dean laughed softly as they kissed. Cas just nodded and kissed him harder.


End file.
